1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sled buck testing systems.
2. Background Discussion
A vehicle experiencing an impact barrier test, where the barrier is at an angle relative to the direction of motion, e.g., longitudinal motion, of the vehicle, may experience longitudinal deceleration, lateral movement, and yaw movement.
Some sled buck testing systems used to simulate vehicle impact barrier tests may only permit longitudinal movement.
A sled buck testing system is desired that permits lateral movement and yaw movement.